Compromising Position
by Cheshire6845
Summary: JC find themselves stuck...written for the VAMB secret ficlet exchange


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Paramount and TPTB. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Comments: Written for the VAMB 2007 Secret Ficlet Exchange with the first sentence given by Ymwelwr.

Compromising Position

"But that's impossible!"

"Don't tell me that, Kathryn," Chakotay tried not to laugh. "You're the one that got yourself stuck in this position."

"Commander," Her voice carried a clear warning of danger.

"Unh uh. No rank here," He waved a finger at her. "Not in such a precarious situation."

"Fine," Kathryn gruffed. "Chakotay. Will you please stop gawking and help?"

"Thought you'd never ask," He reached around her and asked, "So, what exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

"I wanted to do something special for you tonight," She moved her head out of the way of his elbow.

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," He chuckled.

"Believe me, this is not the kind of trouble I had in mind when I planned this evening."

"Okay, I think I can feel the problem." He shifted his body weight. "Will you just relax and stop pulling."

"I can't help it. I'm starting to lose feeling in my hand."

"I'm going to push. You should be able to move then."

"Just do it," Kathryn urged.

"Uh oh."

"What's uh oh?" Kathryn watched his face. "Don't say uh oh."

"I think I'm…" Chakotay grunted.

"Don't say it!"

"Stuck."

"Damn."

"Well, we could try a site to site," He suggested.

"To where? I'm not even wearing my uniform," She said exasperated.

"Believe me, Kathryn, I noticed," He commented. "Just transport to my quarters."

"That'll look great on the transporter file, the both of us going from my quarters to yours."

"Both of us don't have to go," He explained. "Once you transport, I'll be able to move."

"Fine. Computer site to site transport for one to Commander Chakotay's quarters." Kathryn ordered.

"Unable to comply."

"What?"

"Please restate the question," The computer replied.

"Computer, why can't I initiate a site to site transport?" Kathryn practically growled.

"The transporter systems are down for a realignment calibration."

"Perfect," She sighed. "Now what?"

"We'll have to call someone for help."

"No!"

"I know it's embarrassing, but we can't stay like this," He tried to talk some sense to her.

"Chakotay, I refuse to have a member of my crew see me like this," She stated emphatically.

"You're going to make me fight dirty," He sighed.

"Chakotay…."

"Kathryn, what if the ship goes to red alert and we're still stuck in this position?"

She gave him the death glare, "That's hitting below the belt, Chakotay."

He just raised his eyebrows at her and tried to move again to illustrate his point.

"Fine," She sighed. "Let's just get this over with. Who do you suggest?"

"Tuvok."

"No! He'd wait until I least expected it and then throw in some comment about safe practices and how I should know better."

"Alright. What about B'Elanna?" Chakotay suggested.

"Fine, as long as she doesn't bring Paris. The last thing I need is for him to spread this around the ship."

"Chakotay to Torres."

"Torres here, Commander." Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the delayed response.

"Report to the Captain's quarters." He told her. "There's a problem that requires your expertise."

"I'll send a team right away," Torres answered.

"No!" Chakotay spoke quickly at the Captain's squawk of alarm. "Uhm, no. The Captain would prefer that you handle this personally."

"Uhm, I'm kind of in the middle of something, Chakotay." She sounded out of breath. "It might be a few minutes."

"Make it quick, Lt."

"I can be there in fifteen minutes, Commander."

"Good. Chakotay out." He was surprised to see Kathryn shaking her head at him. "What?"

Kathryn sighed, "Computer, what's the current location of Lt Torres?"

"Lt Torres is in her quarters."

"Computer what's the current location of Lt Paris?" Kathryn asked again.

"Lt Paris is in B'Elanna Torres' quarters."

"Janeway to Torres."

"Yes, Captain?" B'Elanna answered in more of a growl than a question.

"Take your time and finish what you're doing, Lt. I'll manage until you can get here," Kathryn spoke into the air. "Let me know when you are on your way."

"Aye Captain," Torres responded enthusiastically. "Thank you."

Chakotay chuckled once Kathryn ended the communication, "That was very romantic of you."

"Well, they're younger," She said dryly. "They might actually be accomplishing what we had planned for this evening."

"True," He commented. "How's the hand?"

"Completely numb and now my back's killing me for staying in this position for so long."

"I don't know," He drawled looking over with a slow gaze. "I kind of like this position."

"You would."

"Could be worse."

"Chakotay, we are both stuck up to the elbow in a malfunctioning replicator that burned what was supposed to be a romantic dinner. I'm wearing nothing but a bathrobe. And now we have to wait on our chief engineer to finish doing what we wanted to be doing, so she can extricate us." She blew hair out of her face. "How could this be worse?"

Chakotay reached for the belt that was holding her robe closed, "I could have both of my hands trapped."


End file.
